


Unforeseen Circumstances

by AhyesGay



Series: I licked it so it's mine. [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/F, Filthy, GP Nicole Haught, Handcuffs, Just filthy, Nicole gets fucked, Punishment, Size Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweatpants, Wayhaught - Freeform, bodage, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i sorta gave up on the abo cause im lazy, im going to hell for this, kind of, like legit just smut, make sure you have spare panties for this, pure filth, this is my first smut soooo its probs terrible, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhyesGay/pseuds/AhyesGay
Summary: Waverly finishes work early only to come home to her lover getting herself offorthe one where Nicole gets fucked





	1. Nicole's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is ADULT CONTENT so don't read it in public and make sure you have a spare set of panties u kinky mother fuckers.
> 
> This is part 1 of this mini-series.
> 
> Comment below on what you wanna see in part two cause I don't have any ideas or message/ask me on Tumblr anonymously if you want my Tumblr is -yupjustanotherlesbian- feel free to send me dirty (or not) Head cannons cause, to be honest, they're gonna be the only thing that gets me through this hiatus.  
> and just tell me if it was good or bad and if its bad then tell me what to work on :)

It hadn’t been a particularly busy day and Waverly had decided, with permission of course, that she was going to head home early. As the omega packed up her desk, collecting and filling her BBD cases in chronological order, before clocking out keen to get home and be with her alpha again. She exited the room reserved for the special division giving Nedley a small and awkward wave goodbye before grabbing her coat and leaving the precinct.

The drive was uneventful and most of the way she hummed along to old western tunes that presented themselves on the radio whilst the wind blew effortlessly through her luscious brown hair. Eventually her mind drifted to the reaction of the woman waiting at home, she rarely got home early and was excited to surprise her alpha in the best way possible. Thoughts and desires flash through her mind and she is overcome with a sudden heat as she pictures what the rest of the day has in store, in doing so she allowed the car to accelerate to a higher speed to get the omega where she needs to be.

The ache in her stomach skyrocketed as she passes the front door and entered the house, the scent of the alpha overwhelming her senses and she pushed her thighs together to compensate the heat that had continued to grow. She took off her coat, hanging it on the hook it belonged to before heading up the stairs, However the omega stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the soft moans and pants coming from a room, their room.

She stood frozen and dumbfounded at the top of the staircase as she listened to her alpha moan in pleasure, every cry of pleasure sending a new coat of wetness to the bundle of nerves in between her thighs. This is not what the omega wanted, she wanted to be filled by the alpha, she wanted to be the one making her moan in pleasure. _How dare she pleasure herself_ , when the alpha should be pleasuring her.

With these thoughts Waverly impulsively barged into their shared room watching Nicole jump under the blankets for cover, however not even the blanket could suppress her length as she saw the tent in between her lover's legs. Her mouth watered at the sight of it and she knew right then and there what she wanted and needed to do. The omega within her was displeased at the fact her beloved was still wearing clothes as her eyes greedily scanned over Nicole who wore nothing but a black lace bra and Waverly knew for certain that her boxers were most likely wrapped around her ankles which were hidden under the thick duvet. Putting on the most innocent and noble face she could the omega spoke, almost choking on her own words due to the sexual tension she felt in the room and had no further doubt that the alpha had entered her rut.

“Hey baby” She said walking casually into the small walk-in closet that they share and searching for the object she needs.

“Hey babygirl, how was work today?” Nicole said getting out of bed and pulling her boxers up before slipping into a pair of sweatpants.

“Pretty boring which I guess is a good thing,” Waverly said a smirk taking a hold of her face as she found the handcuffs attached to Nicole’s uniform. She slipped them into the back pocket of her jeans before taking off her navy blouse and replacing it with an incredibly small crop top that when looked upon at the perfect angle gave sight to a generous amount of underboob. She turned to leave but instead came face to face with her alpha who pulled her into a vicious kiss that ignited their shared heat, in return Waverly pushed her thigh up and in between Nicole’s legs to grind against her already hard cock.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day princess,” Nicole murmured breaking the kiss and guiding the omega out of the closet and towards the bed. However, Waverly steered them away and instead pushed Nicole up against the desk in a short burst of dominance before balancing on her tiptoes in order to reconnect their lips. Nicole’s hands found their way to Waverly’s hips and in a successful attempt to become dominant flipped them both and pushed Waverly up onto the desk as her hands found their way up the short crop top and she began palming her breasts, which the omega gladly returned except a little further south.

Soon enough Nicole found herself clawing at the crop top, trying to free what is hers, however, she did not expect the omega to push her back with an amount of force that caused her to fall back into the desk chair. Waverly pounced at the opportunity and giving Nicole one last peck on the lips she ran her hands along the alphas chest and down her abdomen running her nails along the grooves of her taut abs. Finally reaching the waistband of clothing, she pushed her hand inside the sweatpants and boxers and gripped her lovers throbbing length causing Nicole’s hips to buck forward in response.  She teasingly ran her thumb along its slit and smiled as she gathered the pre-cum with her thumb before retracting her hand and sucking the juices from her digit, watching as Nicole squirmed at the sight.

Waverly gave into one more kiss sliding her tongue over pearl white teeth, biting down her lovers bottom lip, and pulling back slightly before releasing it with a pop. She brought her wet finger up and forced it into Nicole’s mouth watching as the redhead's lips clasped around it and began sucking and licking trying to taste herself on Waverly’s thumb. The sight of this sent another coat of wetness in between her thighs that she knows has all but ruined her underwear.

Removing her thumb she ran its slickness down Nicole’s chin and pulled herself up and onto the alphas lap and without warning started grinding hard against her length causing her to grip the arms of the chair with such strength she thought she might break them. In response Nicole leaned into the crook of Waverly’s neck and began sucking and biting anywhere she could reach. The alphas moans become louder and louder as she gripped the omegas hips and matching the rhythm.

“Oh god baby don’t stop.” Nicole said her brows contorted in pleasure as the friction caused her length to twitch, a sign of the orgasm that was mere moments away. However Waverly isn’t finished, so she does the one thing Nicole told her not to do, she stops.

Nicole’s inner alpha howled in displeasure as Waverly left her on the edge of orgasm. The young brunet circled around her mate before leaning over the back of the chair and nipping at her lover's ear.

“Oh daddy, we’re only getting started.” Waverly whispered, throwing Nicole completely off guard, she jumped at the opportunity and grasped the redheads arms, forcing them behind her back and in one swift movement she reached into her back pocket and clasped the cuffs around her wrists.

The sensation of the metal teeth digging inter her wrists sent Nicole’s alpha crazy she pulled on the handcuffs trying to break free.

“Nuh ah ah,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear “you’ve been a bad girl, touching yourself when you know I’m the only one that can please you.”

“Waverly let me go, I’m serious babygirl. You don’t wanna make daddy mad now do you.” Nicole said playing to her strengths and Waverly almost caved at the alphas instructions.

“Oh daddy I intend to, you can punish me later” Waverly replies seductively “But for now you’re mine.” Nicole’s head spun with the reality that she was at the complete mercy of the omega.

Nicole watched as Waverly unbuttoned her jeans before sliding them off along with her crop top and kicking them to the other side of the room revealing her black lace underwear and matching bra. Waverly had picked the perfect day to wear them as the mere sight of the lingerie made Nicole’s mouth water as her eyes narrowed, full of lust.

Waverly advanced on Nicole walking slowly and seductively before leaning forward and placing her knee in between her thighs pushing up against her erect bulge before placing a kiss on her lovers nose and using all her strength to push the chair in its spot so it faced the bed.

Waverly felt Nicole’s eyes follow her as she turned and went back to the closet in search of the objects she would need. She scrummaged to the box that they had hidden in the far corner of the closet behind a pile of clothes and she lifted the lid and grabbed a collection of toys she would use later, in addition to this she took Nicole work tie, knowing that one way or another it would come into good use.

She lay out all her toys on the bed for Nicole to see, before climbing onto it herself and removing her soaked panties and discarding her bra. She smiled as she watched the redhead jerk at the sight of her naked body, and her mouth watered as the tent of her sweatpants grew an extra inch in size.

Waverly runs a hand down her chest and traces the v line of her own abs before moving back up and palming her breasts. Nicole watched in awe at the sight before her. Not long after Waverly let a hand wander further south as she stroked firm circles around her clit, moaning in self pleasure. Once her already wet sex was wetter, Waverly grabbed two of her toys, a small golden vibrator and the purple strap-on they had used only a few times before, and looked at Nicole who was staring intently at the brunet, waiting for the show to start.

Waverly placed the dildo in between her legs, before making eye contact with Nicole and began slowly sinking onto its length. She took it to the hilt in one go and moaned loudly as its tip made perfect contact with the sacred spot within her. She continued to maintain eye contact as she thrust herself onto the toy over and over again before stopping as a malicious idea formed and she put it into play.

“Don’t look” She said staring at the redhead who had been completely mesmerized by her actions.

“what?”

“I said don’t look.”

“But I-”

“If you look then I won’t let you come when the time arrives.” She said with a feral smirk as Nicole blinked dramatically and averted her gaze to the floor. Waverly felt a sudden surge of dominance and power within her as she continued fucking the strap-on, moaning and screaming as she added the vibrator to her clit.

Waverly could feel her insides knot as she forced herself down harder onto the toy. Focusing on her orgasm Waverly threw her head back in pleasure as the toy rubbed against her front wall and she let out a high-pitched scream as she doubled over onto the bed, the knot within her snapped free and sent her spiralling into an orgasm that curled her toes and made her thighs spasm in pleasure.

After taking a minute to recover from her soul lifting orgasm Waverly looked up to see Nicole staring directly at her and snickered as the taller woman realized she had been caught and quickly looked back at the floor.

Waverly crawled back off the bed after grabbing the tie and walking around to the backside of the chair her lover was still bound to. A sudden idea sparked as she ran her hands over the alphas tensing shoulders, up the crook of her neck and through her hair, which she gripped in one hand and tugged, forcing her lovers chin up. She took this opportunity to bend over and lick up her lover's jawline, eliciting the loudest of moans from the redhead.

With a grip still on the fistful of hair Waverly yanked once again instead this time she forced Nicole forward, off the chair and onto her knees. She wrapped the tie over Nicole’s eyes and secured it with a knot at the back, plunging her beloved into darkness.

“If you can't stop yourself from staring, then I will.” She whispered into Nicole’s ear. “Now stay, like a good girl.” She finished before walking back to the bed and collecting the strap-on she had used only moments before and sliding it on and clipping it in place.

She walked back over to Nicole who hadn’t moved apart from the exception of her head which had tilted to the side eagerly trying to guess what the brunet was up to. Waverly grabbed a fistful of the red locks before her and brought the tip to Nicole’s lips.

“Open for me.” She said edging her hips forward and pulling at Nicole's hair until the redhead finally obliged and wrapped her lips around the purple cock. The sight of Nicole bobbing her head in between her legs made Waverly’s knees weak as the friction of the movements cause the pressure at the pit of her stomach to return. With both hands tangling into Nicole's hair Waverly jolts her hips forward forcing the cock down her throat and listening as the redhead gagged on the toy. Holding her head in place Waverly proceeded to fuck her mouth, forcing the tip down to the back of her throat. Not long after the pressure burst within her as she climaxed at the hands of her lovers mouth. She jerked her hips one last time forcing the cock down Nicole’s throat in an attempt to ride out the orgasm and holding it there until she felt Nicole’s head resist against her grip and she removed the toy from her lover’s mouth. The redhead licked her lips and smiled proudly as Waverly noticed the layer of wet sheen that all but coated the cock’s entirety.

“Oh babe you should do that more often,” Waverly said connecting their lips and forcing her tongue inside in an attempt to taste herself.

“Can I-” Nicole managed to say before Waverly pressed her finger against her lips, silencing her.

“I’m not finished with you yet.” She said grabbing Nicole’s hair yet again and yanking her up before forcing her down front first onto the bed. Without missing a beat Waverly crawled up behind her, gipped her hips and pulled her ass up and into the air before tearing off her sweatpants.

A smirk erupted over Waverly’s face as she ran her hands down Nicole’s back, when they got to the flesh of the cheeks she slapped one of them tenderly and watched the girl beneath her squirm at the sudden sting that had erupted. Her hands moved over the reddening flesh to soothe it before spreading the cheeks and revealing the hole she wanted.

Waverly pressed the pad of her tongue against it before circling the hole as Nicole began to pant in approval.  Before long Waverly pushed the tip of her tongue into it and continuously repeated the action, effectively fucking her ass with her tongue. Nicole’s pants turned to soft moans as Waverly replaced her tongue with a single finger, marvelling at the warmth she felt inside her and at the tightness as Nicole clenched around the finger. Before adding another digit, Waverly sucked her fingers, tasting her lover in a different way than usual, coating the long digits with slick before adding them and stretching Nicole’s tight hole.

Whilst Waverly continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Nicole’s ass, she leaned over to the side table and in a quick and unnoticeable movement; she grabbed the bottle of lube from the draw and poured a generous amount onto the toy still strapped between her legs and made sure it spread from the tip to the hilt.

Waverly removed her fingers, resulting in an audible moan of displeasure from Nicole and leaned over the redhead placing both hands of her lover's hips and allowing the cock to press against her exposed thigh and whispered,

“Are you ready.” Into her lover's ear, without any form of hesitation Nicole nodded her head ferociously, the mere thought of being filled by Waverly almost caused her the come right there on the spot.

Getting the memo Nicole felt Waverly remove a hand from her hip and she braced herself for the pressure. Waverly maneuvered the head of the cock over the hole teasingly a few times before allowing the tip to push past the opening.

“God its so tight,” Waverly said pushing in inch after inch until she had Nicole buried to the hilt.

“Ahh FUCK” Nicole screams as she adjusted to the toy inside her. “It feels so good” She says clenching around it.

“You like it huh, you liked being fucked from behind.” Waverly said slapping her ass again.

“Yesssss” Nicole hissed through gritted teeth as the sting slowly wore off.

“Please baby I need more, please.” Nicole begged as she bounced her hips forcing the cock to move inside her.

“Nah-ah-ah” Waverly tuts “Bad girl” She says before pulling the toy out completely leaving Nicole to clench around nothing.

“Ahhhh Waves, what the fuck.” Nicole says her hips leaning back in search of the toy, earning her another slap from Waverly.

“Beg” Waverly said sternly. “Beg me to fill you to the hilt and fuck you raw.”

Nicole’s heart leapt into her throat as she attempted to swallow it down for the sake of her sanity.

“Please, Waves please. I need it, I want to be filled by you, oh god plea-” her words were cut short as Nicole felt Waverly push the head in once more, thinking it was finally time Nicole screamed in pleasure. However, Waverly in an attempt to further punish Nicole pulled out again allowing the redhead to moan in disapproval before slamming the toys entirety into her and started thrusting at a relentless pace.

Waverly continues to piston her hips into Nicole as the tension between them both becomes stronger and stronger by the second. The stimulation from the movements she was making was causing the most incredible friction as Waverly clung to the edge, not wanting to come before Nicole did.

Nicole’s moans grew into screams, a telltale sign that she was about to come, so in order to push her completely over the edge Waverly draws a hand underneath and palms Nicole’s balls. Having its intended effect Nicole flew over the edge with a raging orgasm, which sent Waverly over at the feeling of Nicole’s ass clenching forcefully around her dick. Despite her orgasm, Waverly keeps pounding not caring to let the redhead down easily and instead with the intent to make her come again, and it works, Nicole is thrown into another orgasm that arches her back unnaturally.

It is only after this that Waverly slows her pace and lets Nicole down easily. Once the final aftershock had passed Waverly pulled out and removed the toy from her waist watching as Nicole dropped onto the bed, before removing the blindfold and after attaining the key and removing the handcuffs. Afterwards, Waverly found herself laying on top of Nicole’s chest their bodies completely sweat-ridden. Nicole’s hand moved softly through Waverly’s hair before the brunet connected their lips in a heated kiss and started to make her way down to the bulging mass in between her lover's legs. Waverly made one last point of eye contact smirking up at Nicole before taking her entire length in one go, gagging as she felt the tip slide down her throat. She pulled back and teased the tip, swallowing all of Nicole’s pre-come as she continued to bob her head up and down the cock in search of the thicker ropes of come, until Nicole’s hips began moving with her, jerking it further and further with every thrust as she pulled at the brunet's hair in pleasure.

Waverly knew Nicole was close as she felt the head twitch in her mouth before the familiar thickness and taste filled her mouth, she swallowed every drop that came before being pulled up back into Nicole’s arms where she initiated a kiss trying to taste herself of her lips.

After doing so Waverly fell by Nicole’s side on the bed and they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

Feeling a cold gust run across her bare body Waverly awakened with Nicole on top of her. Without warning she feels her arms being pinned above her head, the familiar sound of metal sent her into a spiral as the metal teeth of the cuffs clamped into her wrists securing her to the headboard.

She looks up at Nicole, her eyes glowing red as her inner alpha took over igniting the rut within.


	2. Daddy's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets revenge through a night of rough, crazy hot sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah once again this entire thing is pure smut with a tiny bit of aftercare but like yeah I would advise you to not read this in public.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update this along with my other fic, I had a lot of shit go down over the past two months and I actually struggled a lot with writing this instalment so any feedback and/or praise would be greatly appreciated.

Feeling a cold gust run across her bare body Waverly awoke with Nicole on top of her. Without warning she feels her arms being pinned above her head, the familiar sound of metal sent her into a spiral as the metal teeth of the cuffs clamped onto her wrists securing her to the headboard.

She looks up at Nicole, her eyes glowing red as her inner alpha took over igniting the rut within.

 

Nicole’s face hovered inches above Waverly’s, the alphas eyes softened for a split second seeking the consent she needed. In response, Waverly smiled and pecked her lover on the lips before allowing her body to fall back into the embrace of the bed watching as Nicole’s gaze hardened and a feral smirk took form.

Nicole caressed Waverly’s naked side and watched as the girl squirmed under her touch before kissing her way to the hollow of her chest and taking a puckered nipple in her mouth. Waverly groaned as Nicole sucked and nibbled lightly at the mound whilst palming the other in her hand, eventually she swapped over and the gesture sent a wave of heat through her body and down to the apex of her thighs.

After finishing her desired task and releasing the nipple with an audible pop, Nicole moved further south, allowing her chin to scrape down Waverly’s abdomen until she was faced with the slick she craved on her tongue every minute of every day. She knew not to but the anticipation of what was to come was too much and so Waverly bucked her hips in search of the pleasure she now desperately craved. But Nicole anticipated her omegas impatience and before Waverly could initiate any form of contact Nicole grabbed her hips and forced them back down onto the bed before blowing a cold stream of air over Waverly’s glistening folds. Without thinking Waverly instinctively clasped her thighs shut blocking the cold air from reaching her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh princess, I thought you were smarter than that”

Nicole’s voice came as a low growl that sent a shiver up Waverly’s spine. She looked down at Nicole wondering whether she expected an answer but was instead met with the same feral grin, a lump formed in her throat and she found herself babbling for an answer, anything at all, but nothing came.

“I guess it’s my turn now.” Nicole said biting into the flesh of Waverly’s thigh and soothing the pain with her tongue before pressing the flat of it against her entrance and swiping up as slowly as humanly possible. The brunettes moans became louder as she fought against her own body and her hips bucked slightly, trying to get as much pleasure as she could out of the situation.

Nicole sensed Waverly’s inner struggle and in a futile attempt to aid the situation she snaked her arms under both of the younger Earp’s thighs and took control of her abdomen by holding the squirming girl in place. The small act of dominance sent a new coat of slick to waverlys center and Nicole smiled as she progressed with the task at hand, quickening her movements as she swiped through Waverly’s slickened folds and making sure to not stay in the same place for too long whilst being everywhere except for where Waverly wanted her most.

Waverly pulled helplessly against the handcuffs as her cries became more and more desperate for release.

“Please daddy” Waverly chocked as she suppressed a disgruntled moan. Nicole slowed her movements and looked up to make eye contact with the woman below her.

“Shhh princess, your mine now, so shut up and take it.” The alpha replied in a cool voice that sent shivers shooting down the brunettes spine, all she could do was nod in response before throwing her head back against the pillow beneath her.

Nicole put her tongue to work again, purposely working in a slow figure 8 formation that reached everywhere except where it was needed in an attempt to push Waverly to her breaking point. She succeeded within minutes as Waverly's voice returned in helpless moans and crys.

“Nicole I can’t- Daddy inside please”

Nicole withdrew her movements and within an instant the arms still gripping around Waverly's thighs flipped her to her stomach and without so much as breaking a sweat Nicole removed the cuffs from a single wrist only to force the smaller woman’s arms behind her back and re-cuff them. Small pants erupted from the younger Earp as the quick action had taken her by complete surprise.

Smirking from ear to ear at the helpless woman beneath her Nicole leaned over and whispered into Waverly's ear.

“Oh baby girl, if you won’t be quiet then I’ll make you.”

Nicole ran her hands firmly up the back of Waverly’s neck allowing her fingers to tangle in the luscious brown locks before pulling back firmly and jerking Waverly’s head up. Nicole quickly shuffled around the bed until her lover's mouth was a mere inches away from her bulging mass.

At this point Waverly didn’t need to be told what to do so she surged her body forward and captured the alphas cock between her lips and began bobbing her head back and forth. Nicole was caught slightly off guard with the motion and let out a breathy _‘fuck’_ before throwing her head back. Her grip on Waverly’s hair tightened as she forced it deeper down the tight shaft of the omegas throat, Waverly couldn’t help but let out a moan and her futile attempt to cover it would not of helped as the vibrations sent a shock of pleasure to Nicole’s core and more pre-cum spurted from her tip. It took every ounce of control Nicole had to pull the brunette off her erect mass, using her firm grip on Waverly’s hair Nicole jerked her head up.

“Oh princess this is for my enjoyment not yours” Nicole snarled as she brought her hand down to the flesh of Waverly’s face. The slap was anything but hard and the sting sent a new coat or arousal to Waverly’s core. Nicole ran her thumb over the mark, which appeared white against Waverly’s flushed cheek before once again taking a grip of the hair positioned behind her ears and forcing her length back into her lover’s mouth only this time she was in control not Waverly.

Nicole started off slow as she usually did guiding Waverly up and down her hands digging feverishly into Waverly’s scalp. Eventually Nicole allowed her self-control to slip a little bit and her hips began bucking forward in time with Waverly’s mouth. Waverly knew what was to come and saw no sense in delaying it any further so as she was guided back down Waverly let her teeth run over Nicole’s twitching tip. Although she tried to mask in Waverly heard the sharp exhale from the woman above her and she looked up and stared directly into her alphas eyes which were ablaze with lust and desire, but a glint washed upon her irises and Waverly knew what Nicole was waiting for, consent.

_Consent to lose control._

The young brunette answered by running her tongue slowly up Nicole’s slit, and that was all Nicole needed.

Nicole threw her head back as a tension she hadn’t noticed snapped within her, her eyes blazed red as her inner alpha took control. Nicole slowly brought her head back down to face Waverly who was smirking slightly around her cock divulging herself in the success of releasing the alpha, her alpha.

Nicole wasted no time in proceeding with her task as she repositioned her hands in Waverly’s hair for better leverage, but Waverly was one step ahead of her lover as she also proceeded with the task at hand. However, as Waverly made her way back down the length Nicole jerked her hips forward and held Waverly at the base of her cock. The tip rested in the back of her throat and Waverly let a stream of air in and out of her nose to prevent her from gagging but Nicole was in full control now and so she brushed the marked cheek once more before plugging Waverlys nose.

“30 seconds baby girl.” Nicole said holding Waverly in place.

Tears jerked free as Waverly struggled to control the reflex at the back of her throat.

 “20”

Waverly felt her lungs start to burn slowly as she tried to focus on Nicoles words.

 “15”

Waverly’s chest began to heave involuntarily at the lack of oxygen and the tears now flowed in a steady stream down her face.

“10, hold it baby come on”

Waverly pulled at the handcuffs which dug unapologetically into the skin of her wrists as she felt a warm liquid flow down her throat, which she knew wasn’t thick enough to be the actual thing.

_“3, 2, 1,”_

Nicole let go of Waverlys nose and allowed the smaller woman to pull off of her length. Waverly dropped forward slightly and wheezed as she allowed the oxygen in the air to put out the fire in her lungs. Nicole curved a finger under Waverlys chin and brought her head up to face her, _she wasn’t finished yet._

Taking one last deep breath Waverly looked into Nicoles eyes and wasn’t surprised to see the red glint still glazed over her lovers iris’. Waverly hovered over the erect mass before taking the tip in her mouth and sucking once more before doing what she had done mere moments prior, she gave Nicole full control.

This had happened before on more than one occasion, Nicole holding Waverly’s head in place as she guided her cock down Waverly’s throat, getting deeper and deeper with each quickening thrust. Before either really knew it thick ropes of come spurted from Nicoles tip and Waverly’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the feeling of the warmness made its way down her throat. Nicole’s head snapped back as she let out a satisfied groan before pulling back and allowing Waverly to finish the job, licking up and down the slit and sucking softly as she swallowed everything that came, not long after Nicole and Waverly found themselves laying on the bed side by side. Their bodies completely sweat ridden as they recovered.

With her hands still cuffed behind her back Waverly rolled to her side and captured Nicole’s lips in hers. The kiss deepened as Nicole gripped the bottom of Waverly’s chin, pulling her in as much as possible before swiping her tongue across Waverly’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Waverly could do nothing but let her jaw drop slightly as Nicole’s tongue gained access, Waverly knew Nicole would never admit it but she was desperately trying to taste herself from within her lover’s mouth.

Letting her guard down completely Waverly curled into Nicole’s chest, the cuffs stung as they dug into her skin and she let out a breathy curse. Looking down at the woman laying beautifully against her Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s forehead before leaning over to the side table and grabbing the key. The redhead carefully unlocked the cuffs and after discarding them onto the floor she brought the brunettes wrists up and gently kissed the red marks that had formed because of the restraints. Waverly smiled quirkily at the sudden softness that had taken over her lover and she shuffled around the bed so that her neck could crane up from its position on Nicole’s chest and look into her golden brown eyes. A bolt of energy shot straight to her core as she saw the red glint of her alpha staring back at her and she moved her hand up to caress Nicole’s cheek as the same feral grin returned, _she wasn’t finished with her yet._ And so with a matching smirk forming against her lips Waverly leaned over and whispered what she knew she had to.

“Take me, daddy.”

Waverly could once again see the restraint of Nicole’s inner alpha snap as one of the redheads hands found their way into her longer brown locks and yanked her off the bed. Within seconds Waverly found herself pinned against the wall with Nicole’s front pressed aggressively against her back as Nicole held Waverly’s wrists against the textured surface.  

“Spread those legs for me princess” Nicole growled and Waverly felt her breath hitch as her lovers erection pressed up against the back of the brunettes thigh.

“Yes Ma’am” Waverly replied smirking slightly as she shuffled her legs further apart obediently.

Nicole couldn’t help but moan as she saw the slick coating the smaller woman’s thighs.

“God you’re so wet for me.” Nicole said as she kicked out one of Waverly’s legs spreading them further for a better view of her sex. “Now tell me how bad you want me”

“Oh Nic I- I need it so much, please, I need you so badly I-” Waverly’s plea was cut short as Nicole’s hand clamped down over Waverly’s mouth.

“that’s all I need baby” Nicole replied before swiftly picking up a discarded item from the floor and tying it around Waverly’s mouth. Although she didn’t catch a glimpse of the object, Waverly knew what it was, _the tie_. After securing the knot of the makeshift gag Nicole once again took hold of Waverly’s wrists, only this time she pulled her arms out abruptly from underneath the smaller woman and forced them behind her back which she held in place with a single hand. The action caused Waverly to fall forward and she moaned slightly as her chest roughly collided with the wall.

Once Nicole had finalized her position she gripped her member and stroked it through Waverly’s folds. The action elicited the biggest of moans as Nicoles cock came in contact with her overly sensitive clit. Waverly arched her hips backward trying to gain as much pleasure out of the position as she could but Nicole caught on and with no warning whatsoever she thrust her entire length into the brunettes entrance. Waverly let off a startled scream that was muffled slightly through the gag as the all too familiar stretch consumed her with pleasure, with a hand still pinning Waverly’s arms against her back Nicole set a relentless pace. Waverly’s screams continued to fill the room as Nicole gripped at Waverly’s abdomen and pistoned her hips harder and faster into the woman before her. Whilst in the middle the thralls of passion the hand that had come to sit at Waverlys hip moved slowly down her back as Nicoles thumb traced the line of her spine down through her perfect cheeks before her thumb came to rest above what she wanted.

Waverly bucked backwards into Nicole as she felt her thumb tease slow circles around its entrance. However, before proceeding Nicole retreated her hand from Waverly’s ass and instead tore the gag off and shoved the digit into her mouth. Waverly moaned against the finger in her mouth as her core started to tighten around the cock still moving at an unforgiving pace.

Once satisfied with the dampness of her digit Nicole pulled the thumb out of Waverly’s mouth and slowly eased it into the tight entrance of Waverly’s ass. Nicole pulled the finger in and out slowly before picking up the pace to match that of her hips.

The sensation of both her shaft being filled sent Waverly into a spiral as the knot within her stomach exploded and sent her flying over the edge. Nicole felt Waverly clench around her length and it took all of her self-control to continue through the contractions as one orgasm flowed into another. Finally after losing count of the number of times her lover had climaxed Nicole let herself go and with one last thrust Nicole released her load.

They stood in the same position against the wall for a little bit before Nicole slowly pulled out her thumb and cock and they both sunk to the floor. Nicole pulled Waverly close and peppered light kisses up her neck and onto her jaw. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s honey brown eyes and saw nothing but love, she smiled up at the redhead before burrowing into the crook of her neck. Reading the signs Nicole stood, using the wall to support herself before scooping the sleepy brunette into her arms and whisking her away to the bed. As if on instinct as soon as Nicole joined her in bed she curled up into her chest and almost immediately dozed off. Nicole watched the sleeping woman in front of her before pulling the younger Earp as close as to her possible and planting a kiss on her forehead. Nicole felt Waverly smile softly as she whispered into her ear.

_“God I love you Waverly Earp.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of this mini-series. Part 2 will be about daddy's revenge ;)  
> go change your panties. like seriously.
> 
> comment below on what you wanna see in part two cause I don't have any ideas or message/ask me on Tumblr anonymously if you want my Tumblr is -yupjustanotherlesbian- feel free to send me dirty (or not) Head cannons cause, to be honest, they're gonna be the only thing that gets me through this hiatus.  
> and just tell me if it was good or bad and if its bad then tell me what to work on :)


End file.
